The present invention relates generally to toy vehicles and toy aircrafts and, more particularly, to a toy with integral adjustable parts which can be used to simulate both a vehicle and an aircraft.
In the past, a variety of toy vehicles and toy aircrafts have been fabricated. Some toys have been used for the purpose of simulating both a vehicle and an aircraft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,173 discloses a toy used to simulate an automobile or aircraft. The rear wheel unit of the toy is removable to allow a toy airplane to be mounted. However, due to the number of removable parts used for such toys, parts of the toys are often lost or misplaced. This leads to increased expense and trouble due to the necessity of replacing missing parts. In most cases, the toy must be repurchased or discarded because spare parts are not available.
A toy with adjustable parts used to simulate both a vehicle and an aircraft, which are incorporated into and made an integral part of the toy, would eliminate the problems associated with lost parts. Since such a toy may be used as both a vehicle and an aircraft, a child may play with the toy in a variety of different ways. Accordingly, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for a toy with integral adjustable parts which may be used to simulate both a vehicle and an aircraft.